Always
by Silverbrokenfang
Summary: Things come to light and are sorted out. Dumbledore loses his grip on the Girl-Who-Lived and she finds true love and a family no one ever knew she had. Fem!Slytherin!Abused!Dark!Harry/Blaise Z.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Saiai Calla Potter lounged quietly in the most secluded corner of the library. Her notice-me-not charms and mild privacy wards kept everyone away from the 'Girl-Who-Lived'. She snorted in contempt, she hated that title and everything that came with it. The 'adoring' fans that turned on her at the drop of the hat, the copious amounts of vile controlling potions that were unfailingly added to everything they tried to make her eat, the supposed 'friends' that were being paid, and let's not forget her 'loving' relatives, she absentmindedly rubbed her right arm, the recent bruises and scars not yet faded.

She sighed, she had no want to act any more today, as such she would not return to the Gryffindor common room until curfew, so she flicked her hand, lengthening the chair into a cozy couch, and turned a broken quill into a plush quilt. Once she had curled up into a tight ball, content, she pulled a book out of her bag and settled down to read.

Thirty minutes later the book was hanging dangerously from her fingertips, and she was breathing steadily, signifying she was asleep. Two dark brown eyes watched her, before their owner moved forward, placing the book on the table and tidying up around her.

The mannish boy frowned as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the hallow, gaunt look about her. Pressing a chaste kiss to her smooth forehead, he absently brushed her ebony red hair back from her heart shaped face.

He straightened and wordlessly strengthened the barriers around her before stealing one last glance and walking away.

* * *

Saiai sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, trying to tune everyone around her out.

She wanted to kill Dumblefuck as he sat on his fucking throne. Did no one else notice he just was in it for the prestige and control over every generation of students? Maybe the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, but no one seemed to care enough. Though that could be attributed to the fact that most of the Slytherins wore masks and Ravenclaws couldn't be bothered.

She sighed, and placed her head precariously on the heel of her hand. She grumbled before standing and walking out of the Great Hall. Never noticing the extra pair of eyes that followed her.

She made her way down to the kitchen, she always went there when she was fed up, and didn't want to check her food for potions.

Her little corner had a couple of small chairs and a table with a couple of blankets. The house elves took care of her, more so than anyone else, so they quickly sat out her favorites and stayed close if she needed anything.

She smiled and thanked them, delicately picking at the feast before her. Her stomach was not used to the large intakes of food, she usually only ate, maybe, half of any plate she was given or fixed.

Soft footsteps approached her, but when she looked up, no one was there. Her head cocked in confusion, she murmured revealing spells under her breath. A form flickered in front of her, but for the life of her, she couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you?" She was cautious, though she instinctively felt she was safe and protected.

A small masculine chuckle originated from the disillusioned figure. "Forgive me Lady Potter, I was merely worried and did not wish to disturb your peace. Though I can tell something is wrong." The charms fell away to reveal Blaise Zabini. His mocha skin stretched over his athletic form, and his aristocratic face was more handsome with the ready smile that stretched over his lips. His blackish brown hair was long and braided to the tops of his shoulders.

Saiai sighed and smiled wearily back. Her heart shaped face was drawn with tension, the pallor of her porcelain skin was a shade or two paler than what was healthy. Her hair was drawn up in a bun. "Lord Zabini, why would you worry over me? I assure you I am fine." She indicated the seat across from her so he could sit down.

Blaise frowned, taking the seat. "If not I, then who would worry over you? Certainly not your 'friends', they don't care about anything that doesn't fit strictly into their perfect world. Not your family, forgive me but your parents are dead, and whoever you are living with now certainly doesn't care for you. Not anyone of your house, your mask is something only a Slytherin could see past. The 'esteemed' headmaster only sees you as a means to an end, and besides Professor Snape, none of the Professors care."

Saiai drew in a surprised breath. " I thought I was the only one who noticed. At this point," She dropped her head down, "…at this point I wish I had let the hat put me in Slytherin like it wanted."

Blaise's eyes grew wide, "You were a Slytherin?"

"The hat, actually, had a hard time putting me in any of the houses. It said I had traits from all four."

"Well that is a new one." Blaise mumbled. He looked up at Saiai, "I have a question," At her nod he continued, "If you had a choice in the matter, would you be dark, light, or neutral?"

Saiai laughed lightly. "No one would believe me, but in all honesty, I lean more toward dark and neutral than I ever did light."

The bell for curfew sounded and both got up to leave.

"Until we meet again, Lady Potter."

"Until then, Lord Zabini."

* * *

When they entered for breakfast on the third day of the term, a Sunday, the sorting hat stood on the rickety old stool. It's brim opened wide and it sung.

"I'm not one to make mistakes,

That much is true,

But within these past years,

Mistakes, I've made a few,

To be true to ourselves,

That is something we must learn,

So when I call your name,

Step forward, it's your turn.

Hermione Granger."

She looked stricken before quickly walking up and placing the well worn hat on her head. "RAVENCLAW."

Mutterings began, as Hermione took her place at the claw's table.

"Neville Longbottom."

He walked confidently forward. The hat adorned his head once again but this time it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF."

"One last name I have to call,

One last mistake I have to fix,

This one is very special,

And I assure you it is no trick.

Saiai Potter."

Saiai got up and walked towards the hat, everyone was looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"But she is…."

"The perfect Gryffin….."

"….mistake."

The hat fell onto her head and once again blocked out the sights.

"So you finally have accepted your true self? Maybe now you can act like it too. Don't allow anyone else to bring you down anymore, you hear me Saiai? You are above them in everyway possible. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Also, in your new house, they will love you for you, and one will love you until the end of time. Be happy for once, and don't let old Dumbles manipulate you anymore. _SLYTHERIN._"

When she took off the hat, everyone in the hall, besides Slytherin and a few of her true friends, were looking at her like she had betrayed them. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the snake's table, the soft click of her heels the only sound in the hall.

She stopped in front of the other third years, Draco stood and extended his hand, "Draco Malfoy."

She smiled and grasped his hand, "Saiai Potter."

He grinned and kissed her knuckles, "A pleasure to meet the real Lady Potter."

Introductions were made and Saiai sat between Draco and Blaise. Small talk and pleasantries were exchanged until the bell rang. Dumbledore dismissed them to their common rooms, his face hardened.

* * *

The common room was truly magnificent, the green and silver did not hurt her eyes like the gaudy red and gold, and the fire cackled in the hearth and illuminated the fine features of the room.

Snape was standing beside the fire, resting on the mantle, and watching Saiai. "I suppose it wouldn't seem so strange now to ask for your real work, would it?"

"_Aicco Correct Notebooks."_ As they flew at her, she caught them and cheekily walked forward and handed them off. "No I suppose not Professor."

"How much of your personality was fake?" Draco asked.

"And for how long has it been fake?" Snape added.

Saiai laughed, though it was cold, "Ever since I was a kid I had to change my personality, especially when I found out Dumblefuck left me with abusive 'relatives', who aren't even related to me, my mother was actually a pureblood who was kidnapped at birth by Dumbledore, on purpose," She then went pale and covered her mouth, looking wide eyed at the group, though that didn't help much because her sleeve fell down and exposed the scars that littered her arm, particularly one that spelled 'freak'.

A collective growl ripped through the common room.

"Shit, that wasn't something I wanted to say, did Dumbles add veratiserum to my food again?" Saiai then fled, making her way to the room of requirement.

************Back in the Snake's Common Room************

Everyone sat solemn in silence, some were sobbing quietly, Snape sat with his head in his hands. "How could none of us catch it before? I mean for a thirteen year old she is at least four inches to short and, at least, fifty pounds underweight. She is never seen without long sleeves. All her clothes are at least four sizes to big, well anything that she didn't buy strictly for school. She shies away from physical contact, and doesn't seem to understand the concept of someone wanting to help her."

"Wait, wait, wait a second." Draco said looking stricken for a minute. "Did she say her mom was a pureblood?"

"Yes why does it matter?"

"Didn't our Lord say that his child was stolen from him when she was just a little child?"

Everyone paled rapidly at that revelation.

Snape quickly did some calculations, "The time line would certainly fit, and it would explain a few things. I have to go make a floo call. Can everyone search for Saiai? She needs us right now."

Everyone went on their ways, determined to find the Girl-Who-Lived.

********************Snape's Office*********************

"Malfoy Manor, rear study." Snape called into the green flames.

A blonde haired man looked back at him from the inferno. "Severus? What is wrong? What has happened?"

Snape sighed, "I need to see our Lord, Lucius. Can you ask him to come here?"

Lucius nodded, before disappearing from view.

A minute or so later, Tom Riddle's youthful face stared back at him. "Severus, what is going on?"

"My Lord, I have a question. What day was your daughter born?"

Lord Voldemort's face became somber. "The 30th of January in 1960."

Snape paled drastically. "My Lord, I have good reason to believe, Lily Potter nee Evans is your long lost daughter."

Voldemort sputtered and grasped something on the other side of the floo. "Are you sure? That would mean that," He cradled his head in his hands, "I killed my own daughter and have been trying for years to kill my grandchild."

"My Lord," Lucius spoke from the other side of the floo, " I just received word from Nott, there is no prophecy, it doesn't exist."

A sharp intake of breath came from both men. "Severus, can you do me a favor? I need to know, take her to Gringott's, ask them for a blood test, I need to know."

The connection cut off.

******************Room of Requirement******************

Saiai sat with her head cradled in her hands, even though she had accepted long ago that nothing would ever work out right for her, this was just horrible. "Great, Saiai, not even thirty minutes after you are sorted into your true house and you've completely alienated everyone that might have a chance to genuinely care for you."

"We aren't so sure about that." Two voices chimed from the doorway.

Saiai looked up, startled, and drew a sharp breath when she spotted the heirs to the Malfoy and Zabini lines.

"Are you still under the truth serum?" Draco asked.

Saiai nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Would you mind terribly if we asked you some questions?" Blaise asked.

"Go ahead."

"What is your full name?"

"Saiai Calla Potter."

"Favorite color?"

"Black, red, and silver."

"Favorite food?"

"Treacle tart."

"Real food…."

"Ummmm….. I guess it would be chicken and rice."

"What is your favorite season?"

"Fall."

"Favorite holiday?"

"I don't have one."

"Why not?"

"I don't really have good memories of any of them."

"Let's see… Favorite animal?"

"Magical of normal?"

"Normal first, then magical."

"That's hard, I guess wolves and Chimeras."

"You are one strange woman, Lady Potter," Draco stated.

"I know," She paused for a moment, "Do you hate me?"

Vehement denials of that notion met her question.

"Why would we hate you?" Draco asked incredulous.

"Why would you not?" She shot back.

Both boys shook their heads and beckoned to Saiai, leading her back to the common room where a pale and shaking Snape was waiting anxiously.

"Saiai, would you mind coming with me to Gringotts?"

"Sure."

* * *

Saiai cut her palm and held it over the blank paper, what showed up surprised everyone.

**Father: James Alexander Potter- Status: Dead**

**Mother: Rowena Rosalie Riddle- Status: Dead**

**Heiress to Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Potter, Riddle, Gaunt, Perevell, Emerys, and Pendragon.**

**Net Worth: Unknown**

"Well this is just fantastic," Saiai muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Saiai stepped through the floo into the impeccable study to see a handsome man pacing like a caged tiger. He stopped and turned to her, his crimson eyes filled with tears, he went to move towards her , but stopped uncertainly.

Saiai opened her arms and moved forward, "Grandfather?"

He rushed forward and brought her into his arms, and they both disregarded the tears that ran down their faces and soaked the others clothes.

* * *

Dumbledore laid dead, his phoenix perched on Saiai's shoulder. Voldemort was proclaimed ruler and life began anew.

* * *

"Why me?"

Blaise looked up from his place on the ground leaning back on Saiai's legs. He smiled and said firmly, his dark brown eyes sparkling but serious, he brought her palm to his lips, "Because it has been you always."


End file.
